<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs by shockfactor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095219">Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockfactor/pseuds/shockfactor'>shockfactor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, Poly!JNPR if you squint real hard and turn it sideways, What Was I Thinking?, baby's first fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockfactor/pseuds/shockfactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with a simple question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatOtherPlanet/gifts">WhatOtherPlanet</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, it's Shock here. Y'all are probably wondering why I'm uploading this instead of more OGH. Probably not, because it's trash and I'm a little gremlin poking at it and occasionally throwing it at you, but I digress. </p>
<p>I have a lot of trouble writing fluff. Most of my story content is either angst or comedy because they're the two topics I can confidently write. WhatOtherPlanet, a good friend of mine, convinced me to make an attempt at writing something just... purely fluffy. It was way harder than I thought it would be, and believe me, I had zero confidence that I'd be able to do it, but, somehow, I did it. It's not great, and please, don't lie to me and say that it is .This is me putting something out there for a friend, and for myself, as proof that as harsh as I am on myself, I can write fluff now. It's not the best, I won't be getting a ton of love for it, but, I'm learning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had started with a simple question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Ruby had asked, “who on Team JNPR gives the best hugs?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nora wasn’t exactly sure looking back why the conversation had went to hugs, but the question struck a chord with her. It was something she’d never really thought about before, as close as her team had become over the past few months. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nora figured she gave good hugs. She loved to give hugs, she loved getting hugs, and she loved her partners, and they’d never complained once… well, occasionally they’d say she was hugging a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit too tight, but hey, it wasn’t like they hated it. Still, she wouldn’t say she was the best hugger, that would be sort of unfair to her team.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaune gave the best hugs, Nora decided. Jaune gave big, tight hugs, like what she figured a big brother, if she’d have one, would give her, and he gave them often. Whenever she or Pyrrha or Ren looked down and were just having a bad day, there was always a Jaune hug waiting for them. And it wasn’t just the hug either- he would just hold them and kiss them and tell them how much he loved them and how wonderful they were and it was just the cutest thing ever. Yep, Jaune hugs were the best.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Actually, come to think of it, Pyrrha hugs were pretty great too. At first they were really awkward and shy, because Pyrrha never really got a lot of physical affection as a kid apparently—which was really freaking dumb and gods when Pyrrha told her that Nora wanted to go tell her parents what asshats they were—so she would sort of just shuffle into hugs and awkwardly wrap her arms around you while blushing redder than her hair, and Nora never stopped teasing her about it. Then, one day, she started getting more comfortable, and it still amazes Nora to this day how someone so hard and muscled can give such soft, gentle hugs. Sometimes, when she got really tired after a long day with classes, or a particularly exhausting mission, she’d just flop down on the bed, and Pyrrha would sneak in with her and cuddle with her until Nora fell asleep. Pyrrha cuddles meant the best kind of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what about Ren? Nora had known Ren the longest out of her teammates, they’d basically been together for all their lives! Well, not really together-together until recently, but the point stood! Ren was like Pyrrha, always as gentle as could be, but sometimes he’d use his Semblance just a little bit to help them calm down if they were in a bad mood or to help them fall asleep if they were having a rough night and it was just the best. Not to mention how they always came out of nowhere because of how quiet Ren was. Surprise hugs are the best hugs, and Ren hugs were the best surprise hugs. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You know, the more she thought about it, the less sure she was of her answer. She loved all of her teammates, and she wasn’t saying that just for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>reasons they’d get up to some nights. She’d always loved them from the moment they all came together. All their little quirks, from Jaune’s silly attempts at wooing Ren with dumb, cheesy love songs to how sensitive Pyrrha’s stomach was in a tickle fight to how Ren would just get tired and lay his head down in the nearest available lap. All their little flaws, too. But most of all, she loved their hugs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“All of ‘em,” Nora responded, leaning into Jaune. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, while Pyrrha’s gentle hand took her own and Ren's fingers drifted through her hair.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yep. She’d picked the right answer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>